Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a vehicle hydraulic brake hose assembly, and, more particularly, to a vehicle hydraulic brake hose assembly including a support bracket for mounting a flexible hydraulic brake hose to a suspension component, the support bracket being configured to prevent co-rotation of the brake hose with a single mounting.
In order to accommodate necessary relative motion between the sprung and unsprung masses of a motor vehicle (i.e., the chassis and suspended wheels), suspension mounted hydraulic brakes are connected to the chassis by flexible hydraulic brake hoses. In various applications where the flexible brake hoses are used to convey hydraulic brake fluid to the individual wheel brakes of the vehicle, it is necessary to bend and route the hydraulic brake hoses around various structural or frame parts of the vehicle. For example, in some vehicles, each brake hose requires accurate routing from the disc brake caliper of the vehicle wheel assembly to a fixed element of the vehicle body to insure proper clearance between the brake hose and other components of the vehicle. Typically, this routing of the hydraulic brake hose has been affected by the use of a brake hose support bracket adapted to be fixed to a vehicle part, such as a suspension component.
There are several common ways of affixing a brake hose to a suspension component by means of a brake hose support bracket. Typically, the variation is the mounting of the support bracket to the suspension component. One known method for affixing a brake hose to a suspension component, such as a damper, is to weld the support bracket to that component. A single bolt is then used to connect the brake hose to the bracket. The welding prevents the support bracket from moving or rotating when the brake hose is being connected to the bracket. Another known method for affixing a brake hose to a suspension component, such as a knuckle, is to bolt a support bracket to that component using a pair of fasteners. Then, another fastener is used to connect the brake hose to the support bracket. The pair of fasteners prevents the bracket from moving or rotating when the brake hose is being connected to the bracket. In order to secure the brake hose, a fixing point is needed on a portion of the suspension component. For example, as it relates to a knuckle, the manufacturing process of the knuckle prevents the brake hose from being mounted directly to the knuckle, so the support bracket is necessary. Because the knuckle is formed of aluminum and the support bracket is formed of steel, welding is not an option for connecting the support bracket to the knuckle. The known method of bolting described above requires generally large fastener holes or, for other arrangements, three smaller holes or the addition of a weld-nut to the support bracket.